Sympathy
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Hollywood's tired of seeing them kill other 'people' and worrying her and her half brother might be next. When her dad kills her Amazon cousin, she's had enough.


Hollywood looked at her dad and Uncle Dean, trying not to break down. "If you want Avenged and me gone, we'll be out tomorrow morning. You won't see us again, unless you want to. You guys kill monsters, I know, since I do too, but Dad, seeing you kill my cousin, even if she was an Amazon, it scares me. I'm tired of worrying that the day will come and one of you will _kill_ me and Avenged," she told them, standing between the two motel beds that they had. Avenged was in the room next to their's, asleep and unable to hear his sister's rant. "I know we aren't the kind of monsters you usually hunt but we're still monsters, in the loosest sense of the word. I don't want to wake up to gun shots and see my younger brother dead and one of you ready to kill me, or vice versa. I already watched my _twin_ die two times, I watched my best friend and the man I considered a grandfather die from gunshot wounds to the head, even if none of that was your faults, but I can't go through it again, I won't let Avenged go through it."  
>"Hollywood..." Sam started but the black haired werewolf cut him off.<br>"No Dad, you know that one day that might happen. You killed my cousin! I could have possibly gotten through to her! I hate the Amazons, but I would have given her a chance! You shot first, asked questions later, you're turning in Grandpa John. Since when is _Dean_ the sensitive-ish one, he would have given her a chance. I know when the whole physic thing back in '06 and '07 me and Undead kind of understood that, I wasn't exactly like Uncle Dean, and he wasn't like you, but you two shouldn't do that, not now. It's tearing this family apart. You _raised_ Undead and I, you gave Avenged a chance, even when John and Dean wanted to leave us and kill him, now I'm scared you'll back track your decisions and make it right. So if you want us gone, I'll make sure we're gone in the next few hours."  
>Dean nodded, "It's probably better you two leave."<br>"Dean!" Sam half yelled.  
>Dean looked at his younger brother with a hard glare. "She's right Sam, it's probably better they leave. When she was wolfed out, ready to attack Emma, I was almost ready to shoot <em>her<em>. Pretty sure you would have emptied a bullet into her head if it wasn't for Avenged," he barked back.  
>Hollywood looked between the two Winchesters. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," she lied, turning around and exiting the room.<br>She woke up Avenged in their shared hotel room, "Get your shit packed, we're leaving."  
>The younger wolf blinked groggily, "Why?"<br>"Just because, now hurry, I want to be out of here as soon as possible," she hissed at him, packing her own duffle bag.  
>He rolled out of bed, pulling a pair of dirty blue jeans on along with a black t-shirt and Undead's old hoodie. "What about Dad and Uncle Dean?" He asked.<br>Hollywood's shoulders tensed up, "They aren't coming."  
>"Why?" The 13 year old questioned.<br>Hollywood broke a little bit. "Because. Would you hurry up?" She pleaed while writing on the motel stationery.  
>Avenge nodded, silently packing his things and finishing getting dressed. He stood outside the black door while Hollywood snuck back into Dean and Sam's room, leaving the motel room keys and her letter on the table. She shut the door quietly so she didn't wake the sleeping Winchesters.<br>She hotwired a black Dodge four-door Ram, pulling it out of the hotel parking lot, not caring who it belonged too.  
>The cab was flooded with music when Avenged turned on the radio.<p>

_"Stranger than your sympathy,  
>And this is my apology,<br>I killed myself from the inside out,  
>And all my fears have pushed you out,<em>

_And I wished for things that I don't need,  
>And what I chased won't set me free,<br>And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees,_

_Oh, yeah,  
>Everything's all wrong, yeah,<br>Everything's all wrong, yeah,  
>Where the hell did I think I was?<em>

_And stranger than your sympathy,  
>Take these things, so I don't feel,<br>I'm killing myself from the inside out,  
>And now my head's been filled with doubt,<em>

_We're taught to lead the life you choose,  
>You know your love's run out on you,<br>And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true,_

_Oh, yeah,  
>It's easy to forget, yeah,<br>When you choke on the regrets, yeah,  
>Who the hell did I think I was?<em>

_And stranger than your sympathy,  
>And all these thoughts you stole from me,<br>And I'm not sure where I belong,  
>And no where's home and no more wrong..."<em>

Hollywood switched the sation, tears brimming her eyes now.  
>"Hollywood, what's wrong?" Her younger brother asked.<br>"Avenged would you quit asking questions!" She begged, though it sounded a little more harsh than she had meant it to, but she didn't want to answer questions yet.  
>"Okay," he said somewhat dejectiedly, crawling into the back seat and pulling the middle up.<br>When Hollywood heard him snoring she turned up the music, her hands digging into the steering wheel as she started to cry, still keeping the truck on the road.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke up first, groaning as he got out of bed. He could see on the table there was a paper, a cellphone, and the motel room keys. Though he didn't operate in the morning without coffee, he grabbed the paper and started to read the sloppy hand writing he knew belonged to his daughter.<p>

_Dear Sam,  
>By the time you read this, me and Avenged will be long gone. I'm sorry for not sticking around to say goodbye in person, but knowing you, you wouldn't let us go. Just like Grandpa John wouldn't let you go with out a fight.<br>This is good for us, good for Avenged. We need to stay somewhere where we have a somewhat stable home, and it'll give you and Dean less of a burden. I left Undead's phone, I'll call if I ever want to talk, or you could call me if you ever want us back with you two.  
>I doubt Mom would like what you've become, or Undead. Ever since we got back from the Cage, you've been different. I don't know what Lucifer did to you, but his daughter didn't change me at all. I do remember what we were like during those six months after Mystery Spot, the one where Dean and Undead didn't come back. You're that Sam. So can you blame me for leaving? I made peace with everything, you, you need to. The Winchesters won't make if you don't. You and Dean need to figure out what you guys are doing before you even think of us rejoining the family. Cas, he sacrificed himself, for us, Bobby and Aaron shouldn't have die only to watch the family disolve as ghosts.<br>Once you two get your shit straighten out, you know where we'll be._

_Your Daughter,  
>Hollywood<em>


End file.
